cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkslaying Order of Goons
The Darkslaying Order of Goons (DOG) is a small, new Multi-Colored alliance. Darkslaying Order of Goons Charter Part 1: DOG Mission DOG's mission is to provide protection and an ensural of growth to its nations to promote peace, prosperity and sovereignty among its nations and it's allies. Part 2: Admissions DOG accepts the applications of any nations that wish to join the alliance. Nations that wish to join DOG must not be involved in any wars or cannot be an enemy or a member of any other alliance. Nations that join DOG must follow application procedures and swear allegiance to the alliance and follow the rules of the charter through the following oath: Part 3: Triumvirs The DOG is a Triumvir government and is comprised of three permanent leaders, who are in the highest office, in command of all members. *Section 1: Triumvirs are responsible for the decision making of the alliance. They can pass laws, declare war etc. All Triumvirs of the DOG will work together, listening to each other’s advice. For a decision to pass the Triumvirs need a majority vote of 2/3. *Section 2: When a Triumvir vote is opened it will be passed within 48 hours or until all 3 Triumvirs vote, whichever comes sooner. At least 2 Triumvirs need to vote for a decision to pass. *Section 3: Each Triumvir may leave at his own will, at which time the remaining two Triumvirs will agree to appoint a third Triumvir to take over for the Triumvir that left. If the Triumvirs reach a stalemate, then they will call upon the ministers to aid in the vote who will also receive one vote each. *Section 4: The Triumvirs vote on ministers to appoint into the office to rule over the following sections of defense, foreign affairs and inner affairs. Each Triumvir is tasked with being a head of a ministry and will supervise the work of the minister of said ministry. Triumvirs have a minimum of one month of being the head of a certain ministry before Triumvirs can negotiate upon switching ministries. This ensures that Triumvirs are experts in all areas of government. *Section 5: If one of DOG's Triumvirs is thought to be too inactive or not doing what they deem to be the best for the alliance, then the two other leaders can call a vote with the alliance to try to kick the said Triumvir out of office or even the alliance in serious situations. Majority vote of the matter wins. If the said Triumvir is on a probation period, then the other 2 Triumvirs can vote the said Triumvir out themselves. Section 6: When a Triumvir first takes office they are put on a one month probation period to ensure they are fit for the job. Part 4: Ministers The Triumvirs of DOG agree to appoint ministers who are in charge of defense, foreign affairs and inner affairs. *Section 1: Triumvirs may at any time vote to remove a minister. A 2/3 vote is needed to remove a minister. *Section 2: Ministers may vote upon decisions that Triumvirs decide to bring to them or any decisions stated in section 2 that require the vote of the ministers. *Section 3: Ministers have authority over members of the alliance however any decisions they make must be approved by a Triumvir. Part 5: Policies Members of DOG that break the alliance laws will be punished accordingly by the alliance which will be overseen by the MoIA under approval by a Triumvir. Depending on severity, the law breaking nation may have to pay reparations or even may be expelled from the alliance and attacked. Other alliances will be notified of actions of expelled members. *Section 1: DOG members may NOT at any time attack a fellow DOG member without explicit approval from a Triumvir or MoIA. *Section 2: All DOG members accused of unlawful actions are entitled to apply to a fair trial of which the three Triumvirs will look over and decide upon. *Section 3: Tech raiding and attacking other alliance affiliated nations are not allowed unless you are given approval from a Triumvir, or MoD. Members of DOG who wish to attack non-alliance affiliated nations may do so without approval from a Triumvir or MoD, but do so knowing that it is at their own risk and DOG will not be required to assist them. Members are responsible for knowing whether who they tech raid has protection from other alliances. *Section 4: Nations are allowed to posses nuclear weapons but are not allowed to use them offensively unless they have approval from a Triumvir or other official who has approval from a Triumvir. Nations are allowed to use nuclear weapons defensively if they are nuked first. *Section 5: Charter Amendments are allowed when all 3 Triumvirs agree on it or if 2/3 of Triumvirs and all the ministers agree on it. Part 6: Member Rights The members of the DOG are protected from all hostile nations that may attack a member. Every DOG member may be called upon to furnish troops to protect a DOG member who is being attacked by a hostile nation. *Section 1: A nation that refuses to aid another nation without a legitimate reason against the order of a government official, may be accordingly punished. *Section 2: Every member has the right to express their own opinion in alliance discussions. *Section 3: Members are expected to be respectful to each other and show integrity, honor, and respect to those outside of the alliance. *Section 4: Any member has the right the leave DOG at their own will but must follow the simple resignation policy. IMPORTANT: NATIONS WHO JOIN THE DOG ACKNOWLEDGE THE CHARTER AND AGREE TO UPHOLD THE LAWS AND BYLAWS STATED IN THE CHARTER, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES STATED. THOSE WHO JOIN THE DOG AGREE THAT THEY HAVE COMPLETELY READ THE ENTIRE CHARTER AND IT’S LAWS AND AGREE TO OBEY THE CHARTER AND ITS LAWS.